


Summoning Technique

by GuardianOfTheThunder



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Community: kakasaku, F/M, Haruno Sakura - Freeform, Hatake Kakashi - Freeform, Light Angst, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianOfTheThunder/pseuds/GuardianOfTheThunder
Summary: Sakura wanted to escape the life she has now, and she did it by summoning an ancient being that was said to grant any wish...any wish she wanted. AU





	Summoning Technique

Sakura was desperate. She felt like she was going under again, but she refused to take her meds because it made her vision hazy.

She didn't like having a hazy vision. She hated the feeling of having her mind go numb just to temporarily forget the pain. Then after the effect of the meds have passed, the same process will take place, and she wasn't sure if she could still take another swing...and so she brought out  _the book._

A book which her grandmother left her. A book in which for the longest time she believed as a fairy tale. A book where it held the instructions on how to summon an ancient being—one that would grant any wish _, any wish_  she wanted.

Sakura opened the leather bound book with pages already tainted in brown because of old age. She had read the book a thousand times, memorized every word of it, every instruction, every drawing.

She liked to believe that doing it would take her mind off of things—release her from the claws of sadness and depression, take her away into another place, one where her tampered mind couldn't get to her.

She then brought out the materials. Twenty-six candles, and a jar of black paint, and then she started to draw.

Sakura used her bare hands to paint the lines on the star in the middle of a wide circle—placing the twenty-six candles equidistantly around its circumference.

She then stood up to fetch a match, used it to light all the candles, and now that she's done, Sakura took all of her clothes off, used it to wipe the paint off her hands, and knelt beside the book which she left lying on the floor. Then she started to chant—bowing her head in front of the twenty-six candles surrounding the pentagram.

Reading the unfamiliar language had been easy. Easier than she had imagined, repeating it three times as was said in the instructions.

Then she waited.

Several minutes passed, and nothing happened. She waited a few minutes more but still, there was nothing.

"Shit, Sakura. You really are crazy." She whispered to herself. To think that she even went as far as to go naked just to do this stupid thing—then she smiled bitterly.

Her grandmother was wrong. This wasn't  _the_  real thing. It was only a mere fairy tale after all.

No ancient beings.

No wishes to be granted.

Nothing.

Then the fire on each of the candles seemed to fluctuate, which meant that she was going under. It always happens when she's on the brink of falling—her mind playing tricks on her—a few minutes now and she'd be succumbed in that darkness again, and this time, she refused to take her meds to stop it.

When suddenly…lightning, thunder, and fire simultaneously erupted inside her apartment, and it looked as though the circle was containing all the energy.

"What the—"

A flash of lightning landed on the dead center of the symbol she drew, then a ball of fire seemed to erupt, blinding her momentarily but she refused to cower or draw back.

Slowly, a figure seemed to form as the lightning and the fire died down, and Sakura saw how a man so breathtakingly beautiful emerge from the smoke.

He spoke.

"My name is Kakashi, lord of the underworld. Why have you summoned me?"

For a moment, Sakura was speechless as she took in the being who was towering above her. He was clad in all black, a mask obscuring half of his face from her, but he had an unusual silver hair, the color of stars—and his eyes—one was jet black, and the other a glowing red…and of course, how could she miss it? He had wings, enormous black wings, which glistened even in the dimness of her room—its tips gliding over her wooden floor.

Beautiful.

So beautiful.

Sakura tried her best to fix herself, kneeling properly before the ancient being she just summoned, and trying to contain the fact that everything was real.

She looked up to him again, and found that he was staring at her—smoldering gaze piercing at her naked body.

"Why have you summoned me, woman? What is your wish?" He asked again, voice so deep it resonated within her.

"I-I..." she stuttered. "I need a hug."

She saw him raise an eyebrow at her but he surprised her when he stepped out of the circle and knelt before her. Without warning, he engulfed her in an embrace, covering the whole of her body with his.

Then he whispered…

"Me too."

And Sakura smiled as she succumbed herself to such surprising warmth and gentleness coming from an ancient being—a supernatural being called Kakashi.

* * *

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray to my first ever one shot! (~,^^)~
> 
> This story is inspired by the art work of youhigh_glay6m. It circulated facebook one time, but I think the artwork is originally posted at Darkbox.


End file.
